


Carretera

by YanNoa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carretera, Casual, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pero no tanto, Road-trip, así es la vida, lo voy a traducir al inglés en algún momento, ni siquiera sé si esto se puede hacer en ao3, no soy buena con las sinopsis i'm sorry, pero bueno, puede leerse como romance o como amistad pero es bien gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanNoa/pseuds/YanNoa
Summary: Un inconveniente en el medio de un viaje podría ser un desastre para muchos, pero con las personas correctas puede ser hasta de las más simples aventuras.





	Carretera

La temperatura es alta, en el asfalto se ven charcos de agua como espejismos, a lo largo la carretera continúa, no hay edificios a la vista y parece que si se sigue adelante nunca se va a llegar, eso o que termina en un acantilado, del otro lado solamente el cielo azul.

En medio de la carretera solamente se ve un pick-up negro, en su techo se refleja una luz cegadora, cruza con velocidad, cortando entre el viento y haciendo que el sonido de su motor sobresalga por encima del de las olas.

Dos chicos van en este auto sobre la ancha calle, pasan con velocidad, pero sin preocuparse por llegar rápido, en la cajuela va un sillón café claro, acompañado por un perro cuya raza es cuestionable. A su izquierda el mar se alarga hasta topar con un cielo color celeste, totalmente despejado, el sol está todavía lejos de hacer contacto con el agua, reflejándose como una mancha brillante. Pájaros vuelan desde un árbol sobre la arena hacia el lado contrario, donde el verde se extiende hasta perderse de vista.

Dentro del auto solamente se escucha el aire acondicionado, el cual uno de los amigos jura que es imposible de escuchar, y la radio, mientras un par de reporteros hablan sobre los derrumbes en la ruta 32. Allan, quien va manejando, separa su mano de la manivela y cambia la estación; comienzan a oírse voces sobre una melodía. El chico moreno que va de copiloto apaga el aire acondicionado y baja su ventana, mientras el otro suspira y comienza a bajar la suya también.

Entre el sonido del viento, las aves y las olas, logran escuchar un estallido. El auto comienza a tambalearse mientras el perro ladra y camina en círculos, rodeando el sofá. Allan, hablando entre dientes, se orilla a su derecha. Ambos voltean a verse antes de bajar del auto y darse cuenta que habían pasado sobre los vidrios rotos de lo que era una botella abandonada al lado de la calle.

\- ¿Y ahora? - pregunta Kevin, entrecerrando sus ojos por el sol.

Allan se encoge de hombros y vuelve al asiento delantero, toma dos lentes de sol y apaga la radio. El perro salta sobre la cajuela hacia el cemento y se desvía hacia los árboles. Allan regresa y le lanza a Kevin un par de lentes.

\- ¿Y ahora? - vuelve a preguntar éste.

-Esperamos, ¿qué más?

Ambos se sientan sobre la cajuela a esperar.

 

El sol cada vez se acerca más al mar, haciendo el paso del tiempo aún más obvio, las hojas de las palmeras se mueven con el viento, pero no es suficiente para refrescarlos, ambos se secan el sudor de la frente con su camisa. Al poco tiempo su perro vuelve corriendo y de un salto sube a su lado, de otro sube al sillón y se acuesta en una esquina, jadeando. Allan nota esto y baja de la cajuela para acercarse a los asientos traseros y sacar de un congelador tres botellas de agua frías. Le pasa dos a Kevin y se sienta a su lado, este se levanta y se sienta en el sofá al lado del perro mientras le da agua en su mano.

-Creo que aquí lo único que nos va a salir es La Llorona- comenta Allan.

Kevin ríe y se levanta del sillón, obliga al perro a bajar de este y ante la mirada que le dirige el otro chico, dice- Tengo una idea.

Luego de unos minutos, los dos están cargando el sofá al otro lado de la calle, a su lado el perro les ladra con emoción mientras mueve la cola. Con dificultad logran colocar el sillón bajo unas palmeras para ver el atardecer. Ambos bajan varias pipas, unas las guardan en el congelador dentro del carro y a otras les hacen un pequeño hueco con el cuchillo de caza que carga Kevin siempre.

El perro se sube al sillón y se sienta en el medio, ambos hacen lo mismo, uno de cada lado. La luz anaranjada del sol les pega en la cara y probablemente les cause quemaduras, mas ninguno pronuncia palabra sobre esto, ya que los colores que se posan en el cielo, juntándose con el blanco de las nubes, formando un espectáculo de tonos pastel, valen la pena.

Los dos observan el sol mientras se posa cada vez más cerca del mar, escuchando el sonido de las olas. Justo cuando están a punto de cerrar sus ojos y descansar se oye un camión a lo lejos, lo que hace que los tres levanten la cabeza, sobresaltados. Allan va a levantarse del sofá cuando el perro sale corriendo hacia el mar. Ambos chicos voltean a verse por un segundo, como intercambiando pensamientos, como decidiendo si quedarse; para luego correr tras él hacia el agua.

Un hombre va en su camión, sudor corre por su frente mientras toma de una botella de agua, al lado de la carretera ve un auto estacionado y frunce el ceño. Deja la botella a un lado mientras observa a su izquierda el mar y los colores que se forman alrededor del sol, el cual casi desaparece tras el horizonte; y por solamente un momento piensa en detenerse justo ahí para disfrutar del agua fría, pero al siguiente instante recuerda que tiene que llegar en media hora y no hay tiempo que le sobre.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue una tarea que me dejaron en la U y pues me gustó como quedó.   
> Busco aprobación desesperadamente así que si les gustó les agradecería mucho kudos o un comentario c:  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
